baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite, Villains Unite!, The Untold Stories, Elysium, and The Five. She debuted in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by special guest star Cara Lynn Andrews. Cruella De Vil is based off of the character of the same name from the book The Hundred and One Dalmatians, ''and from the Disney film ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Her World-2 counterpart is Cruella De Vil. Her Dark Realm counterpart is Cruella De Vil. Her Steampunk London counterpart is Cruella De Vil. Her Wish Realm counterpart is Cruella De Vil. Cruella De Vil is the original counterpart of Ms. Redwood. Bio Cruella argues with her mother, Malleve De Vil on the subject of one the workers at Project Cruella, Anita. Malleve says that with faith, hope, and magic, Anita will become a valuable asset. Not believing, she tells Malleve to leave. Malleve leaves, but says she will return. Cruella fires Anita. Later, Anita returns. They get into a fight about the poodle skirt Anita designed. Cruella stabs Anita. It is not a fatal stab. Cruella is arrested. Project Cruella falls under Anita's leadership. ("Sympathy for the De Vil") Cruella comes across Maleficent, who is walking through the Forest. Cruella tells Maleficent to get away, but Maleficent shows her true colors. Cruella begs for forgiveness, which Maleficent gives. They become allies, and travel to Evil's Edge. At Evil's Edge, they are cornered by hunters. Lightning strikes Maleficent's cliffside, and she falls. Cruella looks down. Believing Maleficent is dead, Cruella kills the hunters and leaves. For 590 years, she is time frozen. Anita and her mother are also time frozen. ("''The Proclamation''", "Sympathy for the De Vil") After 590 years, at some point in time, Cruella meets the Evil Queen. They team up to defeat all heroes. ("''Once Upon a Time''", "The Proclamation") Cruella is summoned by the Evil Queen as an executioner for Snow White and Aurora. However, when she kills the executioner, she and the Evil Queen give up. ("The Queen") She and the Queen command Gaston to kidnap Belle. However, Belle escapes. Cruella pays a visit to Belle's castle and threatens to kill Belle with a gun. She is knocked out by the princess. Later, she wakes up tied up in a chair. After revealing her motives, Belle rips out her heart. She sends Cruella back to the Evil Queen's palace. At the palace, she and the Queen exchange words until Cruella is forced to confess she hates the Queen. The Queen tries to rip out Cruella's heart, but finds no heart. She realizes Belle ripped out Cruella's heart, and teleports her and Cruella to the Palace. There, they do battle with Belle. However, Belle kills Cruella by crushing her heart. However, the Queen revives her with King Adam's heart. Adam dies. Victorious, Cruella and the Queen teleport away, leaving Belle behind to cry. ("Once Upon a Time") While she is washing her car, the Evil Queen tells Cruella about how she killed Gaston. Later at the gala, the Queen summons Maleficent. Cruella and Maleficent have a heartwarming reunion. The Evil Queen makes an announcement which makes Cruella gleeful. Later, Maleficent joins the villains, including Cruella. ("The Proclamation") Alongside Maleficent and the Evil Queen, Cruella seethes at the getaway of Belle. She moans, noting that the "dahlings" who had been at the Gala had stopped them. The Queen suggests they have a killing spree; Cruella can't agree because a guard barges in. The guard says that a prisoner, Red Riding Hood, has escaped the dungeon. They all go to the French Village, hunting for both Belle and Red. Unbeknownst to them, Red is in Belle's castle, and Belle is in the village. They leave. Later on, while Maleficent is controlling Lumiere, she asks what Maleficent is doing. Maleficent offers a reply. Later, Cruella visits her old friend Anita, and with Maleficent and the Evil Queen, reveals that they are part of the Villains. ("What Comes to Mind") Cruella joins the Queen and Maleficent in cackling. Then, Captain Hook joins them and cackles. Along with her allies, she accepts him into their group, with her being the most enthusiastic. Later on, she is sailing with Hook's crew, which includes Smee. She asks where they are going, to where the pirate captain reveals they are going to Neverland. When they arrive on Neverland, they debark. Cruella realizes she has feelings for Hook. She kisses them, and they share a passionate moment. Just then, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys ambush them and capture them. ("Gold Mark") She and Hook escape using the magic of belief. The duo travels to Skull Rock, where they share a drink. She is kidnapped by Peter Pan. Hook encourages her to believe. However, she cannot believe and does not escape. Later on, Hook brings three allies, the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Malleve, who had seen part of the situation from the leaves. They help her believe, and she begins deteriorating the force field imprisoning her. With a memory of Anita given by her mother, she breaks the force field. Later, she celebrates with her allies on Skull Rock. ("Sympathy for the De Vil") **NEEDS TO BE FINISHED** Gallery The [[VUVerse Wiki|'VUVerse Wiki']] has a collection of photos relating to Cruella De Vil. Trivia Family Mother: Malleve De Vil † Appearances Books * ''Of Beauties and Witches'' References Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:London Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Neverland Characters Category:Land of Unfinished Stories Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Refugee Camp Characters Category:1790s France Characters Category:1940s France Characters Category:Oz Characters Category:Heralds of Darkness Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Season 18 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elysium Characters Category:Magical Forest Characters Category:2036 Specials Characters Category:Fantasmic! Category:The Five Characters Category:Visionkind Models Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Bookend Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose